Tu es à moi
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Yû Kanda, jeune homme asocial et froid, arrive dans un nouveau lycée, et a le coup de foudre pour Lavi Bookman, élève opposé en tout point avec lui. Cette attirance va pousser le brun à tout faire pour s'approprier le roux.
1. Prologue

Après plus d'une semaine d'inactivité, me revoilou~~

**Infos :** _ Cette fic, contrairement aux précédentes, n'a écrite que par moi (comme la première que j'ai mis en ligne). J'attends d'avancer dans la publication sur mon blog pour mettre mon autre fic faite en coopération avec Osekkai. 

_ Si on compte le prologue, cette fic fait 10 chapitres.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent toujours à Hoshino et j'attends de gagner au loto pour les avoir (mais comme je joue pas, ça va être dur)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Prologue**

C'était la rentrée des classes. Les élèves m'amassaient autour des tableaux pour trouver leur salle.

Certains, moins pressés, attendaient en papotant que la majorité des élèves aient rejoint leurs classe pour chercher à leur tour.

Un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux bruns entra dans le lycée, il regardait d'un air las tous les autres, et soupira. Il changeait fréquemment d'établissement, et chaque fois il ne s'adaptait pas. Il balaya le hall du regard une nouvelle fois quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un garçon aux cheveux roux, il était entrain de rire, et semblait respirer la joie de vivre. Tout le contraire de lui en faite…

Le rouquin discutait avec un individu de plus petite taille, ses cheveux blancs le rendaient repérable parmi la foule des autres lycéens.

Le brun reconcentra son attention sur le roux. Il l'attirait. Il fit quelques pas en sa direction, mais stoppa net son avancée quand il vit une jeune fille aller à la rencontre du roux. Ce qu'il vit l'enragea. Le roux la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait…

Le hasard fit qu'il se retrouva dans la même classe que celui qu'il désirait, il apprit qu'il se nommait Lavi, Lavi Bookman. Le garçon ressemblant à une pousse de soja avec qui il était le matin même s'appelait Allen. Les deux amis étaient assis côte à côte, passant plus de temps à discuter que d'écouter le cours. Le brun détacha le regard de son roux pour scruter la salle. Une fille tourna rapidement la tête en croisant son regard, elle rougissait. Il continua son observation quelques secondes, aucun autre élève n'attira son attention. Il reprit donc la contemplation de l'objet de ses désirs. Plus il le regardait, plus il le voulait.

Les images de la matinée lui revinrent en mémoire… Lavi n'était pas célibataire, mais surtout, il n'était pas gay.

Yû Kanda, nouvel élève du lycée, marginal et asocial, était tombé amoureux d'une personne semblant inaccessible.

* * *

Voilà pour le début ^^

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bien le bonsoir ! (ou le bonjour selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre) Après une soirée de travail intensif pour le lycée... Je mets enfin ce pitit chapitre. Et oui, pour cette fic, les chapitres sont courts, mais c'est rien que pour vous embêter (et faire durer le suspence)

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Kanda quitta son studio très tôt le matin, sa nuit avait été courte, il n'avait cessé de ressasser les images de Lavi et de sa petite amie, dont il ignorait encore le nom. Plus les secondes passaient, plus l'envie de la tuer montait en lui.

Il arriva au lycée avant l'ouverture des grilles. Il s'adossa au mur et fuma une cigarette. Un surveillant vint ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard, le peu d'élèves déjà présents entra dans le bâtiment.

Kanda resta dehors, attendant la venue de Lavi. Celui-ci arriva accompagné du blandinet et de celle qui l'empêchait de l'avoir. Il les suivit des yeux, et jeta sa cigarette quand ils passèrent à côté de lui, il marchait derrière eux, espérant apprendre le nom de sa rivale.

Allen lui donna sa réponse quand il parla à la jeune fille. Anita. Il s'éloigna d'eux pour se rendre devant leur salle de classe.

Anita…

Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne… comment… il souhaitait la tuer pour avoir touché Lavi, mais s'il le faisait… il se retrouverait certainement privé de lui pour toujours. Lavi avait-il au moins conscience de son existence ? Il ne lui avait pas accordé un regard la veille, et n'avait certainement pas fait attention à son nom. Il n'était qu'un inconnu…

Cette simple pensée le blessa. Il regarda autour de lui, Lavi arriva, toujours suivit de cette même tête blanche.

Le professeur vint lui aussi, le cours commença, histoire. Pour une fois, Lavi semblait calme et concentré. Cette matière l'intéressait. Il resta silencieux durant toute l'heure excepté pour répondre aux questions posées par le professeur.

La fin du cours vient enfin pour de nombreux élèves. Seul Lavi semblait déçu que l'heure soit passée si vite.

Kanda le suivit jusqu'au cours suivant, détaillant chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, mémorisant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Et ce fut ainsi toute la journée.

Quand vint l'heure de quitter le lycée, Kanda marcha derrière lui. Lavi se sépara d'Allen après quelques minutes de marche. Peu de temps après, il se tourna vers Kanda.

« Tu t'appelle Yû c'est ça ?

_ Oui…

_ On fait le chemin ensemble ? »

Il acquiesça et vint à son niveau. Ainsi, il avait retenu son nom. Il ne pu retenir un sourire. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu finalement…

« Tu es nouveau au lycée pas vrai ? Je t'ai pas vu ici l'année dernière.

_ Oui, ça fait une semaine que je suis là.

_ Tu étais où avant ?

_ Dans un trou pommé.

_ ça doit te changer un peu d'être là alors. Mais tu verras, tout le monde est super sympa ici, tu te feras des amis sans mal, en plus j'ai vu plusieurs filles te regarder avec intérêt. Tu trouveras peut-être l'âme-sœur. Moi je l'ai trouvé ici, elle s'appelle Anita, elle… »

Kanda avait perdu son sourire à la seconde où il avait commencé à parler d'Anita. Son âme-sœur disait-il… et il continuait de parler d'elle comme si elle était la première merveille du monde. Il ne l'écoutait plus, et avait légèrement baissé la tête. Lavi l'aimait, elle. Et vu comme il l'idolâtrait, nul doute que cela risquait de durer… le maigre espoir qu'il avait encore venait de s'envoler.

Lavi arrêta enfin de parler quand il remarqua l'air de Kanda.

« Ça ne va pas vieux ? »

Devant le silence de son nouvel ami, Lavi se mit devant lui, le saisit par les épaules, Kanda ne put réprimer un frisson, et leva les yeux vers lui.

Lavi semblait inquiet et hésita à reprendre la parole.

« Tu as déjà une copine et tu ne la vois plus à cause de ton déménagement ? Si c'est ça, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste. Désolé. »

Kanda fut surpris par tant de gentillesse. Mais Lavi faisait erreur. Il se reprit, et dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Lavi sourit, rassuré de n'y être pour rien. Ils marchèrent encore un peu, Lavi avait recommencé à parler sans interruption, mais le sujet avait changé, Kanda l'écouta donc attentivement.

« Je suis arrivé chez moi, on se voit demain ?

_ Hm.

_ Bonne soirée ! »

Lavi lui serra la main, et rentra chez lui. Kanda mémorisa l'adresse et rentra chez lui à son tour.

* * *

Reviews ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Bon bah... encore un chapitre court ^^' ils sont tous comme ça de toute façon, faudra vous y faire ^_^"""

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Kanda accompagnait Lavi jusqu'à chez lui presque tous les soirs, simulant de vivre un peu plus loin. Le roux n'y voyait que du feu.

Durant cette période, les deux hommes firent un peu plus connaissance, Kanda le désirait davantage chaque jour.

Son seul obstacle était et restait Anita. Lavi était trop attaché à elle, et la réciproque semblait vraie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les voir enlacés, se toucher, s'embrasser était de trop. Il décida d'agir. Lavi lui appartenait.

Il prit son temps. Tout devait être parfait, il ne devait pas être suspect dans cette histoire. Il rassembla divers objets, et quand tout fut prêt, il attendit.

Les vacances d'Octobre arrivèrent. Une pluie fine tombait sur la ville. Kanda regarda les autres se hâter de rentrer chez eux. Il raccompagna Lavi une dernière fois. Celui-ci souriait, comme à son habitude. Rare sont ceux qui l'avait vu en colère. Il arborait toujours ce masque rieur et amical qui faisait que les gens se sentaient à l'aise avec lui.

Lavi invita Kanda à entrer. La pluie se calmerait peut-être avec le temps.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Non, merci.

_ Comme tu veux. »

Kanda s'impatientait. Il regarda Lavi, de l'eau dégoulinait sur son visage. Il essuya rapidement toute cette eau et alla dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Kanda appela sur le fixe de Lavi avec son portable, dans sa poche.

« Bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il partit vers le salon pour répondre, Kanda en profita pour verser quelque chose dans le verre du roux. La sonnerie cessa.

« Allo ? Allo ? Pff… J'aime pas quand ça fait ça. »

Lavi revint dans la cuisine.

« J'te jure. Les gens pourraient arrêter de faire des mauvaises blagues. »

Il prit son verre et le bu d'une traite sous le regard de Kanda. Rapidement, Lavi se sentit défaillir, Kanda vint près de lui pour lui éviter une inévitable chute. Il voyait flou. Les dernières images qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut un sourire victorieux de la part de Kanda.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, il ne vit que du noir, son esprit, encore embrumé par la drogue, ne lui permit de réaliser parfaitement la situation que quelques minutes après son réveil.

Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient fermement attachées par des cordes. Il était incapable de bouger.

Il n'y avait pas un son. Il essaya de se remémorer les derniers événements avant de s'être retrouvé ici.

Il était chez lui. Il venait de rentrer du lycée en compagnie de Yû.

Yû…

La dernière personne qu'il a vue avant de sombrer. Il souriait…

Yû avait sourit en le voyant perdre connaissance.

« Yû… il n'aurait jamais fait ça. C'est mon ami, c'est impossible qu'il m'ait enlevé… » pensa-t-il.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une fine silhouette.

« Yû… alors… c'était toi… »

Kanda resta silencieux, il appuya sur l'interrupteur. Lavi cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'habituer à la lumière, il regarda ensuite le visage de « son ami ».

« P-pourquoi… Yû ? …

_ C'était le seul moyen de t'avoir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es à moi Lavi. »

Kanda caressa son visage, Lavi se crispa aussi. "Tu es à moi" … Yû le voulait. Son corps fut pris de tremblements.

« Pitié… Yû… Laisse-moi partir… »

Kanda resta sans voix, Lavi pleurait, il avait peur. C'était de sa faute. Il recula de quelques pas. Des larmes coulaient à flot sur le visage habituellement souriant de Lavi.

« Excuse-moi Lavi… Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

_ Libère-moi… je ne veux pas rester ici…

_ Ne pleure pas… je te promets que je m'occuperai bien de toi. »

Sur ces paroles, il l'embrassa, Lavi eut un hoquet de surprise, il sentit la langue de Kanda forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Il rassembla son courage et le mordit. Kanda recula en gémissant de douleur, sa langue meurtrie emplissait sa bouche de sang. Il laissa Lavi seul pour aller se rincer la bouche.

Lavi cracha le sang qu'il avait sur la langue. Profitant que Yû n'était plus là, il observa mieux la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La pièce était sobre. Pas de fenêtre pour éviter tout contact avec l'extérieur. Il y avait des toilettes, un lavabo, un miroir, une vieille commode, un petit bureau, et le lit sur lequel il était attaché.

* * *

Reviews ?


	4. Chapitre 3

Je profite de ma pause de... 5 minutes T_T pour mettre ce chapitre. Et je m'en retourne à mes révisions...

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Yû fut de retour une fois qu'il ne saignait plus. Lavi le regarda, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour l'avoir mordu. Ces craintes s'envolèrent quand Yû vient caresser sa joue, son regard ne trahissait aucune haine, juste de l'amour.

La main de Yû descendit sur la gorge de Lavi, il la caressa longuement, son regard croisa celui du roux.

« Tu as faim ?

_ Euh… un peu…

_ Je reviens. »

Yû quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, plateau en mains. Il s'assit près de Lavi, et lui donna à manger.

Le roux le laissa faire, trop affamé pour refuser un succulent repas. Après l'avoir nourrit, Yû partit faire la vaisselle. Lavi se demandait ce qu'il pourrait lui faire par la suite.

Yû revint, une couverture dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce/ »

Yû se coucha contre lui, la tête sur son cœur, la couverture sur eux deux.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

Lavi ne dit pas un mot. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient encore entravées par les cordes, le laissant dans une position très inconfortable pour dormir. Il essaya de bouger, mais cela était bien entendu impossible.

« Y-Yû…

_ Hm…

_ Détache-moi… »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Yû avait déjà rejoint les bras de Morphée, lové contre son torse, lui procurant une douce chaleur.

Lavi l'observa longuement. Yû arborait une expression sereine. Lavi se dit qu'il devait avoir tout prévu depuis longtemps. Il semblait sûr de lui, comme s'il avait la conviction que personne ne saurait qu'il l'avait enlevé.

La nuit fut longue pour Lavi qui n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil. Ses liens le faisaient souffrir.

Yû émergea lentement le lendemain matin. Il sourit à Lavi, et se blottit davantage contre lui en soupirant de plaisir.

« Tu as bien dormi ?

_ Non… »

Yû caressa sa joue, son sourire avait disparu.

« Yû… j'ai mal aux bras... »

Yû l'observa un moment, puis sortit. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il enchaina Lavi à la cheville, et libéra ses poignets. Lavi poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Les cordes avaient laissé une profonde marque ses bras, mais il n'était pas ouvert. Yû lui apporta le petit déjeuner. Ils le prirent sur le lit. Yû ne détachait pas le regard de Lavi. Il l'admirait, apprenant encore et encore chaque détail de son visage.

Lavi se rallongea une fois rassasié. Yû vint avec une bassine, une serviette et un gant de toilette.

« Déshabille-toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu dois te laver.

_ Détache-moi et je le ferais.

_ Tch'. »

Yû posa la bassine et s'approcha du roux, ce dernier recula autant qu'il put mais se retrouva vite bloquer par le mur. Yû le déshabilla malgré ses réticences. Yû en profita pour l'examiner. Sous son regard brûlant de désir, Lavi prit une belle teinte carmine. Yû glissa sa main le long de son torse, il ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Laisse-moi tranquille !

_ Chut… »

Le brun se colla à lui, immobilisant ses bras. Il huma son parfum et embrassa tendrement son cou. Lavi frémit. La langue de Yû parcourait sa carotide, sa mâchoire, il mordilla son lobe. Lavi poussa malgré lui, un soupire de plaisir.

Yû esquissa un sourire tandis que Lavi, honteux, baissa la tête. Il se laissa tirer jusqu'à côté du lavabo, Yû le lava, exploitant ce moment pour le caresser et l'embrasser.

Lavi, confus, n'osait pas le repousser. Ce qui était peine perdu, car attaché, il serrait à sa merci tôt ou tard.

Yû le sécha, et l'aida à se rhabiller. Lavi reçu ensuite un baiser, et le brun sortit pour faire quelques courses.

Lavi soupira. Il appréhendait la suite des événements. Yû ne se contenterait pas éternellement de simples baisers. Il fit le tour de la pièce. Rien ne lui permettait de se débarrasser de la chaîne à sa cheville, il était bel et bien dans l'incapacité de s'enfuir. Peut-être que par le dialogue, il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et fut vite gagner par le sommeil.

* * *

Reviews ?


	5. Chapitre 4

Oyez-oyez es chers fans ^^ voici ce que vous attendiez tous (enfin les pervers(es) en particulier) Ce chapitre contient un lemon ^^

Bon Bavage ! euh.. bonnne lecture ^^"

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Yû pénétra dans la « cellule » de Lavi. Il le trouva plongé dans un profond sommeil. Il prit place sur une chaise près du lit, et l'admira longuement.

Les lèvres de Lavi étaient légèrement entrouvertes, son torse se soulevait et redescendait à rythme régulier. Il semblait serein. Kanda caressa sa joue, le roux gémit faiblement mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Le brun s'allongea près de lui et huma son parfum. Il attendit paisiblement que Lavi se réveille pour pouvoir enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Lavi revint à lui peu à peu, le souffle régulier qu'il sentait contre son cou lui intimait de ne pas ouvrir, de continuer à faire l'endormi, mais en sentant une main un peu baladeuse sur ses hanches, il eut un brusque mouvement de recule.

« Tu es enfin réveillé.  
_ En même temps, tu n'arrête pas de me tripoter !

_ Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ton corps est si… parfait…

_ Yû, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Parce que je t'aime~ »

Yû souriait, un sourire sincère, Lavi en fut choqué. Il ne lui mentait pas, il l'aimait vraiment.

« Alors… pourquoi… Pourquoi tu me retiens prisonnier ?

_ Parce que je ne pouvais t'avoir près de moi autrement.

_ Mais/

_ Anita…

_ …

_ Elle m'empêchait de t'avoir…

_ Yû, écoute… je l'aim/

_ Non !

_ Yû…

_ C'est moi que tu aime Lavi, je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il en soit autrement ! »

Lavi se tut. Yû sortit, énervé. Le captif ne savait plus quoi faire, tout dialogue semblait vain, Yû était bien trop déterminé à le garder. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et attendit.

Quand Yû revint, il était calmé, il s'assit près de Lavi, prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa. Le roux le laissa faire, soumis.

Yû sourit, il l'allongea et fit migrer ses lèvres sur la gorge de son « amant ». Lavi, quand à lui, tentait de retenir ses soupires de bien être. Les mains de son vis-à-vis voyageaient habilement sur son corps, le roux ne pouvait plus cacher son excitation naissante. Il rougit en voyant le regard brûlant de le brun posait sur lui, ce dernier s'empressa de libérer leurs membres à l'étroit dans leurs vêtements.

« Y-Yû… arrête… »

La plainte du dominé resta sans réponse, Yû était comme hypnotisé par le corps en dessous du sien, il s'amusait à provoquer des frémissements par divers effleurements et caresses. Lavi le supplia encore d'arrêter.

« Rassure-toi Lavi, tu n'auras pas mal.

_ Je/ … je ne veux pas… laisse-moi… pitié… »

Les suppliques de Lavi étaient entrecoupées de hoquets. Il avait peur. Les mains de Yû parcouraient toujours son corps, et s'attardèrent sur son érection. Le corps de Lavi se cambra, Yû mordit une des perles de chair sur sa poitrine. Lavi émit une petite plainte, celle-ci incita Yû à en faire davantage, il accentua ses caresses, ses lèvres remplacèrent ses mains et la verge du roux fut rapidement engloutit. S'en suivit de longs vas-et-viens durant lesquels Lavi crut devenir fou. Chaque coup de langues faisait monter son excitation. Puis le rythme s'accéléra, le dos de Lavi s'arcbouta, il atteignit l'orgasme, gémissant longuement.

Satisfait, Yû observa Lavi, il était en sueur, sa respiration courte, les yeux clos.

« Sexy~ » souffla le brun en l'admirant.

Lavi entrouvrit les yeux à l'entente de sa voix, il vit Yû étaler un gel sur ses doigts, puis sur son membre… son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

« Non Yû/ Aaah ! »

Kanda venait d'introduire un doigt en lui, il le faisait maintenant bouger en lui pour le préparer à plus.

Lavi gémissait. Autant ses caresses précédentes lui avaient procurées du plaisir, autant cette préparation était désagréable.

Très vite, deux autres doigts vinrent s'ajouter au premier. Yû continua soigneusement de préparer Lavi, et ce pendant quelques minutes. Quand enfin il les retira, le roux soupira de soulagement.

A peine trois secondes plus tard, un cri ébranla l'air.

Yû était entré en lui dans un geste fluide grâce au lubrifiant, il bougeait maintenant en lui à vitesse constante mais faible.

Des larmes de douleur coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues, malgré cela, les coups de rein de Kanda lui apportaient un plaisir non négligé. Plus le temps passait, plus Lavi criait et la douleur d'effaça pour laisser place au plaisir.

La puissance des coups de bassin du brun augmenta petit à petit, il s'introduit plus profondément dans l'intimité de Lavi, très vite, il atteint sa prostate, lui arrachant un cri de pure jouissance.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Yû se déversa en lui. Il se retira, essoufflé, et s'allongea contre le corps tremblant de plaisir de son amant. Il l'admira encore un peu avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Reviews ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Bien le bonsoir~ et bonne lecture (je sais jamais quoi dire XD)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, Lavi se réveilla avec une douleur au niveau des reins. Il ne se sentait pas capable de se lever. Il repensa à la veille. Kanda l'avait violé, mais l'acte lui avait malgré tout procuré du plaisir. Cette expérience recommencerait certainement dans peu de temps.

Lavi serrait son oreiller contre lui. Il avait le sentiment de tromper Anita, bien qu'il n'était pas fautif de part la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir atteint la jouissance avec une autre personne qu'elle.

Kanda entra dans sa chambre, un plateau dans les mains. Il souriait, comme à son habitude, ravi de voir Lavi. Il le salua par un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ?

_ Tout dépend de ce que tu entends par bien… Si c'est sur le plan moral, je vais très mal.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

_ Libère-moi.

_ Lavi, on en a déjà discuté.

_ Tu ne veux même pas m'éc/

_ Je te garderais ici. Plus personne ne posera les yeux ou les mains sur toi à part moi.

_ Tu fais ça sans même me demander mon avis !

_ Parce que je sais ce qui est bien pour nous.

_ "Pour nous" ? Ahah… Non… tu fais ce que tu crois bien, mais réfléchis un peu. Si on découvre que tu m'as enlevé, tu/

_ J'ai fais en sorte de brouiller les pistes.

_ Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Tu m'as kidnappé, tu me séquestre et tu m'as… »

Le dernier mot mourut au fond de sa gorge, il n'en pouvait plus, il fondit en larmes. Le brun l'enlaça tendrement, et par réflexe, Lavi le serra contre lui, s'accrochant à lui comme pour ne pas tomber.

Très vite, il fut bercer, Yû tentait de le calmer par ce geste affectueux, tout en lui murmurant des mots doux. Lavi resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de son geôlier, il le supplia encore de le relâcher mais Yû restait indéfiniment sourd à cette prière.

Fatigué, Lavi finit par s'endormir. Yû le rallongea, et l'observa longuement. De longues traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues. Il les caressa, effaçant les signes de la scène qui venait de se produire.

Pendant ce temps, les autorités chargées de retrouver Lavi travaillaient sans relâche. Ils avaient trouvé chez lui des traces de somnifère dans le verre sur la table, quelqu'un s'était donc introduit dans la maison, mais il n'y avait pas de marque d'effraction.

Lavi devait donc connaitre son kidnappeur, ou bien la famille de Lavi.

Soit il possédait la clé de la maison, soit il avait été invité à entrer. Les soupçons se portèrent d'abord sur la famille. Mais toutes les recherches furent vaines.

Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les amis.

Allen, Anita, Miranda, Krory… tous y passèrent. Il ne restait plus que Yû Kanda.

* * *

Chapitre très court, mais c'est rien que pour le suspence x)

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 6

Bien le bonsoir chers lecteurs et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

La police l'avait appelé et interrogé, mais rien n'était ressorti de son interrogatoire, si ce n'est son attitude neutre qu'il avait conservé du début à la fin. Comportement pour le moins suspect, mais d'après les proches, il n'a jamais, ou alors qu'en de très rare occasion, montré ses émotions.

Yû sortit du commissariat. Les témoignages des membres de sa famille quant à sa neutralité pouvaient certainement le tirer d'affaire, mais il se devait de rester prudent. Il rentra chez lui mais ne descendit pas voir Lavi tout de suite.

Il réfléchissait. La police viendrait peut-être fouiller son appartement. Lavi serait découvert, il irait en prison et il ne le reverrait jamais. Sa gorge se serra à cette simple pensée de séparation.

Il se devait de trouver une solution pour empêcher cela. Déjà, il ne devait rater aucun jour de cours. Toute absence serait une justification pour venir fouiller chez lui. Par chance, le lendemain, c'était le week-end.

Il descendit voir Lavi. Celui-ci s'ennuyait à mourir. Il leva les yeux vers son geôlier quand il arriva près de lui.

« La police risque de bientôt venir… »

Un éclat d'espoir naquit dans les yeux émeraude du roux.

« Je sais comment éviter notre séparation. »

L'espoir s'envola aussitôt, submergé par une envie de laisser échapper des larmes de découragement.

« Tout cela ne finira donc jamais… » pensa-t-il, retentant ses larmes avec difficulté.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans de sombres pensées, des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Très vite, le baiser fut approfondit par le brun qui désirait à nouveau faire sien le corps de son "amant".

Lavi se débattit faiblement, mais abandonna vite sous le désir de son homologue.

Yû, le sentant plus coopératif, esquissa un sourire et reprit ses baisers et caresses. Le roux tentait d'étouffer ses soupires de plaisir, mais son corps parlait pour lui. Les caresses, plus précises les unes que les autres, le faisait se cambrer, mais imperceptiblement, mais sa verge se dressait de plus en plus, signe irréfutable que cela lui plaisait.

Yû se dévêtit et se colla à lui. Il frottait lascivement son corps contre celui de Lavi, qui retenait à grand peine ses soupires et gémissements.

Les lèvres du brun s'acharnaient sur la peau de son cou pendant que ses mains redécouvraient les courbes de son torse.

Lavi mit ses mains sur les épaules de Yû pour le repousser mais il en fut incapable, comme privé de ses forces par les attouchements du brun.

Les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus excités, Yû caressa sensuellement le membre de Lavi, puis le prit en bouche. Lavi émit un long gémissement, puis les titillements de la langue de Yû sur sa peau le fit se cambrer.

Yû taquina la verge encore un moment avant de se redresser, il s'assit sur le bassin de Lavi et s'empala lentement sur lui, gémissant de plaisir.

Lavi fut surpris, mais cela le rassura. Il ne voulait plus être pris car le souvenir de la dernière fois était encore un peu présent, bien que la douleur ait quasiment disparue. Yû fit doucement bouger son bassin et poussa de longs soupires. Lavi le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, Yû se déhanchait sur lui tout en caressant son torse, lui arrachant de petites soupires, parfois ressemblant à des miaulements. Puis, les mouvements du brun se firent plus rapides, il le fit le pénétrer plus en profondeur, lui procurant un plaisir bien supérieur à celui ressentit jusqu'à présent.

Lavi ne tint plus et se déversa en lui. Yû soupira sensuellement de bien être, il garda Lavi en lui encore quelques secondes avant de le retirer doucement.

Le roux se dit qu'il allait enfin le laisser tranquille, mais Yû introduit un doigt en lui, puis deux, puis trois, et il les fit bouger en lui.

Lavi le supplia d'arrêter, mais la pression de ses doigts en lui redoubla, il titilla sa prostate, Lavi se cambra vivement contre lui en hurlant de plaisir et une petite teinte carmine apparue rapidement sur ses joues.

Yû le prit quand il le jugea prêt et ondula en lui jusqu'à la délivrance.

* * *

Reviews ?


	8. Chapitre 7

En ce dimanche tout gris mais pas pluvieux (ou pas encore) voici un tout pitit chapitre ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain, il partit faire quelques courses. Il acheta de la teinture pour cheveux et des vêtements, et paya le tout en liquide. Il brûla le ticket de caisse et rentra chez lui.

Il prépara Lavi, qui se retrouva brun, il portait un jean noir, et un T-shirt rouge foncé.

« On va aller vivre ailleurs quelques temps.

_ …

_ Ça va ?

_ … Non…

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Yû lui caressa la joue avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Lavi baissa la tête, si tout se passerait « bien » comme le disait Yû, il serait toujours captif.

Le brun boucla leurs valises, et tendit un sachet de somnifères à Lavi.

« Je ne veux pas avaler ça.

_ S'il te plait Lavi.

_ Non. »

Le brun poussa un soupire, et versa le contenu du sachet dans un verre qu'il rempli ensuite d'eau.

« Je te le redemande, bois.

_ Et moi, je te redis non.

_ Lavi… fais un effort.

_ Laisse-moi tranquille. Relâche-moi ça sera mieux pour tout le monde.

_ Pas pour nous.

_ Tu es complètement fou…

_ Fou de toi… »

Il sourit.

« Et je ne laisserais personne nous séparer. »

Sur ses mots, il prit une partie du liquide dans sa bouche et embrassa Lavi pour l'obliger à boire. Le roux se débattit comme il peut, mais en avala deux gorgées. Yû recommença jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide.

Lavi lutta autant que possible mais se retrouva endormi. Yû le détacha, et le mena dans le garage, et le mis côté passager, mis sa ceinture et retourna rapidement chercher leurs bagages qu'il mit dans le coffre. Il monta derrière le volant et démarra.

Si tout se passait selon son plan, les gens le verraient accompagné d'un brun, et le parallèle avec Lavi ne devrait pas être fait.

Lavi resta assommé par le somnifère à peine une heure, mais ce fut suffisant pour Kanda. Il avait eu le temps de l'attacher dans son nouveau domicile. Il était encore attaché, mais la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait avait une fenêtre contrairement à sa première « cellule ».

* * *

Reviews ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Nous voici arrivé à l'avant dernier chapitre ! 8D Très court je vous l'accorde.. mais il me sert de transition pour mettre la fin. ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Les jours passaient et la routine c'était vite installée dans le nouveau domicile de Yû et Lavi. Yû allait en cours en semaine et passait ses nuits avec Lavi, quand à Lavi, il s'ennuyait la majorité du temps, et parfois il attendait le retour de Yû avec impatience pour avoir une discussion, quelque soit le sujet. Mais bien souvent, le sujet autour de lui. Yû passait son temps à lui poser plein de questions dans le but de tout savoir de lui. Mais si Lavi avait le malheur de parler d'Anita ou d'une ex, le brun se mettait en colère, ne supportant toujours pas que « son » Lavi puisse aimer ou avoir aimé quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

La police continuait d'enquêter sur la disparition de Lavi, mais l'espoir de le retrouver s'amenuisait chaque jour. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un témoignage pouvant donner une piste où chercher. Jusqu'au jour où un voisin du studio maintenant inhabité de Yû annonça avoir surpris le japonais avec un autre jeune homme dans une voiture. Le passager était brun, certes, mais on teint aisément les cheveux de nos jours.

Décidant de suivre cette piste, la police lança une filature pour trouver le lieu où Yû s'était installé. Pour le cas éventuel où Lavi serait effectivement avec Yû Kanda, la police n'entreprit pas de le suivre pour trouver sa maison en un jour, mais ils pistaient sa route sur un ou deux kilomètres par jours dans le but de garantir la sécurité du disparu.

Très vite, ils découvrirent la cachette de Kanda et Lavi fut libéré, mais il attendait de savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de Yû.

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 9

Et voici la fin de la fic... snif... x) Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

La police arriva au lycée, mais constata que Yû était déjà sorti. Les agents prirent quelques indications auprès des autres élèves pour savoir quelle direction il avait pris.

Ils se rendirent dans son ancien studio. Des passants dirent l'avoir vu entrer.

Les policiers entrèrent et signalèrent leur présence, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre en retour…

Au même moment au commissariat, un policier interrogeait Lavi.

« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé prisonnier de Yû Kanda ?

_ … Il pleuvait… je l'ai invité chez moi le temps que ça se calme… Puis le téléphone a sonné, et quand je suis revenu j'ai bu mon verre d'eau et après je me souviens plus…

_ Qui était-ce au téléphone ?

_ Y'avait personne…

_ Hm-hm… Et ensuite comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

Lavi repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Yû depuis le début, il se crispa. Il revit son humiliation quand Yû le lavait, quand il le touchait, puis ses viols. Lavi se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il avait trop honte. Mais malgré tout cela, il espérait que Yû allait bien en ce moment, il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle, peut-être que la police ne l'avait pas arrêté. Il se souvint de toutes ses conversations avec le brun. Son obsession envers Lavi était telle qu'il aurait pu lui vouer un culte. Mais Lavi songea qu'il avait surtout besoin d'aide. Le peu d'information qu'il avait obtenu sur Yû durant sa captivité lui avait indiqué que Yû n'avait pas eu une enfance comme la sienne. Il n'avait plus de parents. Sa famille était en réalité une famille d'accueil, qui accordait bien plus d'attention à ses propres enfants qu'à Yû.

Le brun avait donc manqué d'amour et n'avait jamais tissé de vrais liens affectifs avant sa rencontre avec Lavi.

Dans ce sens, son attachement désespéré pour lui avait une explication, mais son envie de se l'accaparer pour lui seul l'avait rendu complètement fou.

Lavi revint sur Terre à force que l'agent l'appelait. Le roux le regarda, un peu perdu.

« Vous allez bien ?

_ Euh… oui je… je me demandais… où était Yû…

_ Mes collègues l'ont retrouvé chez lui.

_ Il va bien ?

_ Hum… il s'est… suicidé… »

Lavi écarquilla les yeux.

« Yû… m-mort… »

Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'imaginait pas que son ami puisse s'être suicidé comme ça. Il se leva de sa chaise et frappa sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Calmez-vous.

_ Non ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! Dites-le-moi ! »

Le policier soupira et lui demanda de se rassoir. Puis il lui expliqua ce qu'avaient découvert ses collègues.

Les policiers entrèrent et signalèrent leur présence, pas un bruit ne se fit entendre en retour…

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans le studio. Deux hommes restaient à la porte pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou sortir.

Les autres commencèrent par regarder dans le salon, la cuisine, puis la chambre, toutes les pièces étaient vides. Ils achevèrent leur recherche dans la cave qui avait servi de cellule à Lavi quelques temps plus tôt.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut le corps du suspect, Yû Kanda, suspendu au plafond par une corde enserrant sa gorge. Les forces de l'ordre agirent rapidement mais le brun avait bel et bien mis fin à ses jours.

Une lettre manuscrite reposait sur le bureau.

_Lavi,_

_Je ne me fais plus d'illusions, je sais que nous ne serons plus jamais réunis dans ce monde, ainsi, j'ai décidé de t'attendre dans l'autre. Le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, j'ai su que c'était avec toi que je voulais faire ma vie. Le destin nous a séparé, mais chaque seconde passée avec toi m'a empli de bonheur et j'attends avec impatience l'instant où nous pourrons nous aimer sans contrainte. Ici, nous corps ne firent plus qu'un, et bientôt, cela sera nos âmes. Nous serons unis pour l'éternité._

_Je t'aime Lavi…_

Quand Lavi eut la lettre entre les mains, il ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer. Yû avait pensé à lui jusqu'à la fin. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si Yû s'était suicidé, c'était de sa faute. Son amour pour lui l'avait conduit à s'ôter la vie car il ne supporterait pas de vivre loin de lui, derrière les barreaux.

Anita, qui s'était rendue au poste pour voir Lavi, le trouva en larmes, tenant fermement un morceau de papier dans ses mains.

Elle vint près de lui, et l'enlaça. Lavi la repoussa faiblement, lui disant qu'il était désolé, mais que leur histoire s'arrêtait là.

Anita le fixa, d'abord choquée, puis elle lui arracha la lettre des mains et la lu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Anita repartit, en larmes, et la joue gauche de Lavi était rouge de la gifle qu'elle venait de lui assigner.

Le rouquin la regarda partir. Il regrettait désormais. S'il avait su que les choses se seraient passées ainsi. Que l'amour que Yû lui portait était bien plus fort que celui des autres et particulièrement celui d'Anita, le brun serait toujours en vie, et ils seraient ensemble actuellement.

Lavi l'avait enfin accepté. Il aimait Yû. Il s'en était aperçu trop tard. Malgré le fait qu'il l'ait enlevé, il l'aimait.

Quelques jours plus tard, le corps de Yû fut enterré. Les proches quittaient le cimetière, Lavi restait là. Debout, face à la pierre tombale.

Beaucoup de choses avaient été dites sur lui depuis sa mort. Qu'il était un danger public, que sa mort rendaient les rues plus sûres, qu'il était fou à lié.

Mais Lavi lui, disait juste que sa disparition laissait en grand vide.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa échapper quelques larmes, dans les secondes qui suivirent, les nuages gris laissèrent se déverser des trombes d'eau sur la ville. Le roux ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Yû… Tu voulais que je te rejoigne… Me voilà… »

Sur ses mots, il sortit un couteau de son manteau noir, il regarda la lame quelques instants.

« Yû… je t'aime… »

Après ses dernières paroles, il s'écroula, le couteau enfoncé dans le cœur.

FIN

* * *

Pitié ! Pas de menace de mort T_T J'y peux rien si j'aime les death fic

Reviews ?


End file.
